


Controlled Substances

by Jade



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_saturday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Coffee was worth its weight in gold.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Substances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Coffee" for [sga_saturday](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com)
> 
> Having gone through withdrawal for both substances mentioned in this story, I can honestly say that caffeine withdrawal was far more brutal than nicotine withdrawal – but it was an easier habit to kick then smoking.

Coffee was worth its weight in gold.

For that one reason, coffee had actually become a controlled substance in Atlantis. Its consumption was strictly rationed and a twenty-four hour guard was placed on the supply.

After two scientists had actually gone into cardiac distress from withdrawal a few weeks after their first supply run from Earth – Elizabeth had actually considered banning it all together. When Rodney had pointed out there would be a large scale mutiny if she did that, John had suggested war rationing any substance containing caffeine.

When Samantha Carter had first arrived in Atlantis to replace Elizabeth, she had been shocked and horrified that she had to apply for a rationing card to get a cup of coffee.

“I don’t understand,” she had said. “There are six stills in open and public use, but I can’t have a cup of coffee whenever I want.”

John had shrugged and leaned back in his chair, watching the blonde pace the small space of his office. “I’m less worried about alcoholism then I am about the bunch of scientists losing their heads because there isn’t any more coffee.”

That had seemed to mean something and Sam had let the subject drop, though not without a scowl. And four days later, she’d watched one of the newer scientists have a small but spectacular breakdown in her office.

“He had a pack a day habit,” John commented later. “Been smoking for nearly fourteen years. Caffeine withdrawal is actually worse looking.”

“I didn’t realize Atlantis was a smoke free base,” Sam had said.

“It’s not,” John had answered. “But it’s nearly impossible to stay stocked up this far away from Earth. I can at least requisition more coffee – even if it’s just instant stuff. I can’t put in an order for a tobacco field.”


End file.
